Can You Hear Me?
by Yaoi-Insanity
Summary: Fem! Chibitalia praying to Fem! Holy Rome.  A series of letter-type things.  Rated T for mentions of self harm.


Dear Monika,

It's Feliciana. You went to war today. It made me really sad for you to go, but the kiss made it a little better. There isn't a lot for me to say, I just want to talk to you. How has it been so far? I heard that war is really scary and painful. I don't want my Holy Rome to be hurt! But I believe that you're strong enough to win against big brother France, and it'll be easy for you!  
>Mister Austria just told me to go to sleep, so I have to stop praying now. I love you!<p>

Dear Monika,  
>It's been a few days. Are you still healthy? Make sure you eat lot of pasta, it'll make you big and strong. I'll have sweets when you come home, I promise! But for now, stay safe. I painted a picture of you, I can't wait for you to see it, it's really good! Miss Hungary said that the more I love the subject of my art, the better it will be. I guess that means this painting is the best ever! We had a big dinner, and I did chores all day. It's dark, so I'm going to sleep. I love you, Monika.<p>

Dear Monika,  
>Sorry I haven't talked to you in a couple weeks. I'm been bombarded with chores and Miss Hungary's been buying lots of cute dresses for me. I usually fell asleep before we got home. Maybe if I pray enough, you'll come home safely and we can play together. When you're back we can get married and have lots of little chibis! <strong>Giggles <strong>Well it's just a dream, maybe Holy Rome doesn't want babies. We can do whatever you want! Come home soon.

Dear Monika,  
>I haven't gotten any letters from you. Are you okay? Maybe you just don't have time, I understand. You need all the time you can get to win! I hope you get to have freedom and enough sleep while you're out. I've gotten taller, half as tall as Miss Hungary. This new dress she got me is really cute, it's pink and red and it has these pretty gloves with it. When you get home we can go shopping for you too! Be safe, I love you.<p>

Dear Monika,  
>It's me again. A dog keeps following me around, I think he likes me. He protects me just like you did. He's brown and has darker spots on his fur. I named him Ludwig, it sounds like a nice strong name. How have you been? I hope the war's almost over and you can come home. I'm really lonely without you. I want us to get married so I don't have to worry all the time, and I can protect you just like you protected me. Mister Austria's calling me, so I have to stop. I love you Monika.<p>

Dear Monika,  
>Mister Austria told me that the war isn't going well. You're losing. Don't give up hope though, I'm cheering you on all the way out here. You'll win, you just have to work hard! Show them who's boss! I'll keep praying so you'll have inspiration. I painted a lot of pictures of you. I love you a whole lot, Monika, more than words can describe. I know that you will come home, I just know it. You're too strong to lose. I'm praying whenever I have time. Oops, that's the water boiling. I have to go now. I love you.<p>

Dear Monika,  
>Miss Hungary said you lost. She told me you were gone forever and that you weren't coming back. It's been a few months since then. I haven't come out of my room, and I'm not eating or drinking a lot. Only enough to make it bearable. It's hard for me to go on with life. Maybe I'll go to war with Turkey and give him all my land, just to see you again. I have so many paintings of you that I barely have room on my bed to sleep. Everyone's really worried about me, but that doesn't matter. All I want is to be able to see you again. I love you, Monika. I love you, love you, love you, love you, love you! Please, come home! If you don't, I'll come to you. Can you hear me up in heaven? What's it like? I'll be learning soon enough, so you don't have to tell me. Expect to see me there in a few short months.<p>

Dear Monika,  
>I'm almost there. My body feels like it's about to break, and I found a way to speed up the process by slicing my wrists with glass. It feels good, knowing I can see you again soon. Miss Hungary says it's bad, that I need to get over you, but I can't, Monika. You're the meaning of my life, and without you I have no meaning. I'll see you soon.<p>

Dear Monika,  
>It's been a few years. I met a new friend, she has the same name as you. She's cheered me up, and now I feel like I can live. She likes to eat sausage, and her brother's really funny. She has a friend named Kiki Honda. She's really shy, but she's nice. Monika is kind of scary, and she makes me do a whole lot of training every day. Kiki and Monika are my closest friends now, it feels like they're filling the hole in my heart. My love will forever be with you, Monika, but I'll stick with them and see where it takes me.<p> 


End file.
